


Forest Fires

by Cursivelines



Category: Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursivelines/pseuds/Cursivelines
Summary: Erik saw the colour of bright red, which reminded him of some moments he spent with Hanna.





	Forest Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Axel Flovent's song "Forest Fires."

他看见明晃晃的红色。也许是林火。

他还记得他第一次教她取火。那时候她可真小，整个人被拢在他的臂弯里，金棕色的发丝柔软蓬松地蹭过他的下巴。她攥着干燥的树枝，而他紧紧握着她的手，洞穴里一片黑暗，火星在刹那间噼里啪啦地闪了起来。

“这很容易。”她转过头来，蓝汪汪的眼睛明亮又清澈地望向他。她的嗓音尚且稚嫩，表情却是过于早熟的平和。

他没有说话，而是冲她笑了笑。算是在笑吧，他有段时间没有冲人笑过了，他想他微笑的样子八成不大好看，充其量也就是扯了一下嘴角。

她歪着脑袋，眨了眨眼，接着大方地咧开嘴，毫不吝啬地送他一个标准的露齿笑。赤色火焰在她身后急促地跳跃着，给她搪瓷般白皙的小脸悄然涂上一层甜蜜的橘红。

他把她裹进他的大衣，圈到怀里，她细瘦的脊背抵着他的胸膛。她咯咯地笑出声，好像一只因归巢而欢腾的小鸟。

他哄她入睡时常常哼唱一首摇篮曲——她的母亲在与她短暂相伴的日子里，总是不知疲倦地对她唱着这首歌，在他听来，那曲调凄婉又悲伤。

“我的椋鸟啊，别睡。”

等她再大一些的时候，他会带她外出打猎，练习射击的准头。在他的悉心教导下，她使用那些枪械轻车熟路，但她从未喜欢过它们。

“好冷。”她放下猎枪，去寻他温暖的掌心。

北欧的冰原森林，一年四季都寒冷得可怕。他记得她的手总是冰凉，和她端着的枪身一样冰凉，也记得第一次，他不动声色地将手揣进衣兜，而没有如往常一样去牵她。

她睁大了眼睛，不解地盯着他。他转过身，踩着没过脚踝的积雪往家走，中途，他听到一声沉闷的枪响。待他再回头时，他顺着一长串脚印看到远处那个小小的身影，她脸颊冻得通红，气喘吁吁地拖着一只死掉的鹿。

他回到山洞，为她的首次捕猎的成果生起了火。

他知道，他不可能将她一辈子禁锢在那片终年寒风凛冽的森林中，除了皑皑白雪，她还有许多其他五颜六色的世界要看。他冒险到最近的村落去找来了纸笔和各类书籍——住处、食物和衣服都不成问题，但毕竟，他无法仅凭自己制造出纷杂的人类文明。

他对她的训练相当严厉，甚至苛刻。但那时，她已经学会了向他隐瞒一些东西，比如某天夜晚，她在他瞥向她的一瞬间扯了扯衣袖，勉强遮住了手背骨节上触目惊心的擦伤。

她垂下眼，浓密的睫毛被火光映得发亮。

后来，她开始和他吵架了。他对此并不意外，她十五岁了，不跟他闹出点是非才会比较奇怪。她试图忘记烂熟于心的教诲，破坏他制定的一切规则，跨越了森林边界的红线。在那里，她遇见一位伐木为生的波兰男孩，尝到了人生中第一块坚果巧克力。回家后，她小心翼翼地向他坦白那些新鲜的经历，“巧克力很好吃。”

“很好吃，是吗？”他为此发了脾气，语气粗砺又凶狠，“他们都不是好人，我说过……”

“怎么不好？”她涨红了脸反驳，那模样就像是他正对她撒着什么弥天大谎。

他记得她突然在他面前站起来，挟着一股从头烧到脚的怒气。她的面孔在火焰上方形成的波纹状热浪中变得模糊和扭曲，那双深深的瞳孔犹如吸收灰烬的黑洞。

“为什么你总是要求我告诉你一切？”她说，“可你什么也不告诉我！”

她把门摔出很大的动静，木头发出嘎吱的怪声。那一刻他莫名有些想笑，觉得他们就像世界上任何一对平凡又普通的父女。

虽然他们终究不是。

那天，她跑得太远，暴露了他们辛苦躲避十几年的藏身之处。他有诸多不满和斥责一并涌上喉咙，却在撞上她泪水涟涟的目光时作罢。她向他说对不起，他摸着她的头发安慰道，没事。

再往后，便是被迫离开森林，匆匆分别，愈发艰辛的逃亡之旅，所幸——他想，他们还拥有不少值得回忆的温情瞬间。他记得他们在柏林的重逢，她惊喜地扑过来钻进他怀里，她舔着黏在嘴角的饭粒笑得像只心满意足的猫咪，她向他索要一个久违的晚安吻。哪怕在那些令人崩溃的争吵之后，在她得知了所有残酷的真相之后，在她痛苦地朝他大吼“你不是我父亲”之后，她依旧选择了那条他已决心放弃的路。她将他从枪林弹雨中救了出来，为他处理手臂上的伤口，低下头从血肉模糊的肌理间叼出一颗子弹。

“我想跟你走。”她拽着他的胳膊没放手，哀求的语气楚楚可怜，罕见地向他撒娇。

他一时语塞，只是叹了口气，当是默许。

最终，那句话变成了“我带你走”。他看不太清她的脸了，她的声音也仿佛从遥远的地方传来，隔着厚重积雪般敲打在他的鼓膜上。

他看见明晃晃的红色，他意识到那是血，滚烫的有硝烟味的鲜血。

她在他面前缓慢地蹲下，好像正哭哭啼啼地嘀咕着什么。上一次他见她哭，还是他一时冲动打了她，那实在是个错得不能再错的举动。他轻微地皱起眉，想抬手抹掉她的眼泪，但失望地发觉自己已经没了力气。

“Erik，”她唤他的名字，“醒醒。”

他感到冷。空气里似乎飘过冰原森林的味道，雪花在迷幻的洁白亮色中浮现若隐若现的光，恍若那首轻柔的摇篮曲。

“Dad？”

那是灌进他耳朵里的最后一个词。他的小姑娘伸手抱住了他，她的手不再冰凉了，而是像林间生起的篝火一样灼热。她的脸颊湿漉漉地贴上来，他感到困倦，却又奢求再多看她一会儿——他真希望他能永远看着她。

所以他没有闭上眼睛。


End file.
